english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Jād Saxton
Jād Brennon Saxton (born September 27, 1979) is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Movies' *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost (2012) - April Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *7Seeds (2019) - Natsu Iwashimizu, Child (ep7) *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Komoe Tsukuyomi *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Komoe Tsukuyomi *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Komoe Tsukuyomi *Ace Attorney (2018) - Regina Berry *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Additional Voices *Akiba's Trip: The Animation (2017) - Matome Mayonaka (Announced) *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Reki, Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA (2017) - Reki, Additional Voices *Baccano! (2009) - Eve Genoard *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Misao (ep13), Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Konatsu Harada, Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Additional Voices *Black Butler (2011) - Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Additional Voices *Blassreiter (2009) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Misaki Sakurada *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Additional Voices *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Aoba Takatsu *D-Frag! (2015) - Noe Kazama (ep9) *D.Gray-man (2018) - Additional Voices *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc (2016) - Ruruka Ando (Announced) *Darker than Black (2008) - Yuka's Friend (ep3) *Date A Live (2014) - Additional Voices *Date A Live II (2016) - Miku Izayoi/'Diva' *Death Parade (2015) - Nona (Announced) *Dimension W (2016) - Mira Yurizaki *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Avdocha Kiltzkaya *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Megumi Jinguji *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Elena Peoples, Miller *Fairy Tail (2016) - Carla *Freezing (2012) - Arnett McMillan, Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Miku Manabe *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Ximena Coronado *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Masako Hara *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Kurumi Minowa (ep8) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Sena Kashiwazaki *Haganai: I don't have many friends NEXT (2014) - Sena Kashiwazaki *Hand Shakers (2017) - Musubu Takatsuki (Announced) *Hero Tales (2011) - Taki, Additional Voices *High School DxD (2013) - Koneko Tojo *High School DxD: BorN (2015) - Koneko Tojo (Announced) *High School DxD: New (2014) - Koneko Tojo *Hyouka (2017) - Kurako Eba *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Haruna *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Haruna *Izetta: The Last Witch (2016) - Sophie (Announced) *Juni Taisen: Zodiac War (2017) - Kiyoko (Announced) *Jyu-Oh-Sei: Planet of the Beast King (2008) - Girl (ep2) *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Onikiri *Karneval (2014) - Tsukumo *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Kanon Suzuhara, Misao Ogami (ep3) *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016-2017) - Kotone Fujisaki *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Fam Fan Fan *Level E (2012) - Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Ludmila "Mila" Lourie *Love Live! Sunshine!! (2016) - Chika Takami (Announced) *Luck & Logic (2017) - Mana Asuha *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! (2013) - Syria Ootsuka *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Syria Ootsuka (ep11), Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Hana "Hatchin" Morenos, Young Hiroshi (ep10) *Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid (2017) - Kanna (Announced) *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Ruru, Additional Voices *No-Rin (2016) - Ringo Kinoshita *Nobunagun (2015) - Sio Ogura/'Nobunagun' *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Mimi Usami *One Piece (2013-2014) - Young Nico Robin, Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Ayumi Munekata *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Chii (ep5B), Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Muuko (ep9) *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Popuko (ep4A) *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Komissa, Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Komissa (ep1) *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Garnet (Announced) *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Jeanne D'Arc *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Minami *Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars (2017) - Kei Tiesto *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (2008) - Eimi *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Iona Urazoe (Real; ep10) *Shangri-la (2012) - Karin Ishida *Shiki (2012) - Yuki Shiomi *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Additional Voices *Shin chan (2008-2011) - Kaylee (ep56), Sumi, Additional Voices *Shomin Sample (2015) - Eri Hanae (Announced) *Show By Rock!!# (2016) - Un (Announced) *Soul Eater (2010) - Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Adélie (ep5) *Steins;Gate (2012) - Faris Nyannyan *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches (2010) - Perrine-H. Clostermann *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Perrine-H. Clostermann *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Touko Ichinose *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Lisa Mishima *The Future Diary (2013) - O-Rin Miyashiro *The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance (2016) - Alfarid (Announced) *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Kuku, Pueka *The Rolling Girls (2015) - Ai Hibiki (Announced) *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Hanako *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Yoriko Kosaka *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Suzuka Dairenji *Toriko (2013) - Yun, Additional Voices *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Akita Toushirou (Announced) *Ultimate Otaku Teacher (2015) - Koyomi Hiiragi (Announced) *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Lisette Norden/Eliza *Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid (2017) - Additional Voices *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Additional Voices *We Without Wings (2013) - Naru Otori *World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman (2015) - Shizuno Urushibara (Announced) *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Mayu Miyano *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Freezing (2012) - Arnett McMillan (ep2) 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Komoe Tsukuyomi *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Mana Hiiragi *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost (2011) - Additional Voices *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Yukari Uchida *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Seri Tatekami *Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry (2017) - Carla *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Carla *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Logicoma, Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Komissa *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Perrine-H. Clostermann *Wolf Children (2013) - Yuki 'OVA - Dubbing' *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Jean Rowe *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014-2015) - Logicoma *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Lashara Earth XXVIII *The Future Diary: Redial (2017) - O-Rin Miyashiro Video Games 'Video Games' *Smite (2016-2017) - Expelled Hel, Nebula Medusa 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Conception Plus: Maidens of the Twelve Stars (2019) - Sue (Announced) *Demon Gaze II (2017) - Muse *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Time Patrollers *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Time Patrollers *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Additional Voices *Dragon Star Varnir (2019) - Laponette Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (141) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (139) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2020. *She's the ex-wife of voice actor Nick Haley. Category:American Voice Actors